Forever
by Catakira
Summary: Sus sueños han sido cumplidos y, ahora, uno de los miembros de la tripulación del nuevo Kaizoku-ou no sabe lo que hacer con su vida. ¿Podrá la sabedora del Siglo Vacío encontrar una nueva meta para él? ¿Llenar su vacío?


_**Forever**_

Tal vez, en algunas, muchas, ocasiones, lo llamasen oni, o akuma, y tal vez algunas, muchas, veces se comportaba como tal, pero seguía siendo humano y, por lo tanto, tenía corazón. Un corazón que había quedado completamente vacío tras el cumplimiento de su sueño. Su meta, su vida, se había construído sobre cimientos de hierro, un hierro que se fundió cuando atravesó el corazón de Mihawk con Wado.

Ahora, navegando por un mar que tenía sus nombres escritos, sin más plan para el futuro que el de un largo camino sin obstáculos aparentes, no sabía que hacer.

Entrenaba, como cada día, pues no lograba romper una rutina que se había autoimpuesto desde pequeño. Entranar, dormir, katana; esos eran los tres pensamientos que cruzaban, ahora y siempre, su cabeza.

El problema estaba en que ya no tenía un por qué, una meta. Ya había cumplido su sueño. Con veintitres años de vida, ya la había vivido casi por entero. Las peleas se habían vuelto incluso aburridas. No se podían comparar con las peleas que había tenido antes, desde la que tuvo con Hatchan hasta la de Taka No Me, pasando por muchas otras de las que ni acordaba.

Desembarcaron esa misma mañana en una isla pequeña, que constaba de apenas un poblado pesquero. Decidieron cenar en la playa y pasar ahí la noche, al raso.

El kenshi, con la excusa de estar algo cansado, se acabó su comida lo más rápido que pudo y se fue a dar un paseo por la costa.

-¿Sabéis lo que le pasa a Zoro?- Inquirió, para sorpresa de algunos, Robin.

-No debes preocuparte por el Marimo, Robin-chan.- Dijo el kukku, tratando de evitar que Luffy se comiese el postre que había preparado para sus meccen. -Lo más probable es que esté enfurruñado por no haber podido dormir las horas que quería o no haber entrenado bastante, ya le conoces.- Robin asintió lentamente mientras veía como Luffy se comía uno de los muchos pescados que habían pescado en el All Blue.

Pasaron los minutos y la figura de Zoro se había perdido tras unas rocas de la costa. Levantó la vista de su café y observó como su senchou, enrollando la cabeza alreedor del cuerpo de Nami, le soplicaba por una de sus mikan… Hablo de la fruta. Aunque claro, se podía malinterpretar, y es lo que parecía estar haciendo la akage al tener el rostro como un tomate, y que se volvió aún más atomatado cuando Luffy dijo "¡Pero si el otro día me diste ambas!"

Cuando la fiesta comenzaba a decaer, lo que se puede traducir como que Usopp, Chopper y Brook se habían quedado dormidos, además de Luffy, pero este último lo había hecho sin soltar a la arqueóloga, que intentaba desenrollar sus brazos, piernas y cuello para que la soltase. Vio como Sanji estaba ocupado, hablando con Franky respecto a las hermosas onnas que habían visto en el poblado. Por lo que, tratando de no llamar mucho la atención, se levantó y siguió los pasos del peliverde.

Apenas tardó unos cinco minutos en encontrarle, sentado justo frente a la orilla, el agua apenas llegaba a sus pies, humedeciéndole ligeramente los dedos. Miraba fíjamente el horizonte, con el semblante serio. Ella sabía a la perfección que la había oído llegar, a pesar que sus pasos descalzos sobre la arena eran silenciosos, pero en ningún momento se giró a mirarla hasta que la sintió sentarse a su lado.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora, Robin?- Murmuró pasados unos minutos en cómodo silencio, provocado por Robin al no querer forzar al situación.

-¿A que te refieres?- Hablaban en voz baja, tratando de no irrumpir en la calma que se había formado. La fogata, aún encendida, y la luz que creaba podía verse por encima del montón de rocas.

-Cada uno de nosotros ha cumplido su sueño. Ahora, Grand Line lleva nuestros nombres.- Giró el rostro y fijó sus ojos en los de Robin. -¿Qué se supone que tenemos que hacer ahora?

-Tenemos todo un horizonte de posibilidades.- ¿Habían estado tan cerca desde un principio? -Desde entregarnos a la Marina, hasta…- Pareció titubear ligeramente. -Hasta desaparecer, buscar una de las pocas islas en las que no nos conoce nadie, instalarnos, y vivir la vida normal que nunca tuvimos la oportunidad de tener.- No pudo evitar reír cuando una idea cruzó su cabeza. Absurda, pero cierta. -Claro que, con las capacidades de supervivencia que tenemos, también podríamos irnos a una isla desierta y vivir una vida como cualquier otra sin que nos llegase a pasar nada.- Pudo oír como Zoro expulsaba el aire por la nariz en una silenciosa carcajada, sonriendo. ¿Alguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de que lo había dicho todo como un nosotros? Robin sí, y no se refería precisamente a ellos como nakama.

-Hablo de metas, Robin. ¿Qué nos queda? Nuestros sueños, que eran considerados imposibles, han sido cumplidos. Todo lo que nos propongamos ahora será tan fácil como respirar.- Suspiró.

-¿Y si buscamos la felicidad?- Murmuró.

-Yo ya soy feliz, Robin.- Se sentía cómodo hablando con Robin. Era una de las pocas personas de la banda que le escuchaba y no se burlaba. Ella solo escuchaba y daba su sincera opinión. -Nunca me he sentido más feliz que cuando logré el títlo del mejor kenshi del mundo. Por fin cumplía mi sueño y mi promesa. Pero ahora me siento…

-Vacío.- Completó.

Se abrazó a si misma, sintiendo como la piel se le ponía de gallina por el frío que comenzaba a sentirse en el aire. Sintió como algo se deslizaba sobre sus hombros y vió, algo asombrada, como Zoro se había quitado el abrigo y se lo había dado. Acurrucándose, dejó que el calor del abrigo y el olor a metal que provenía de él la envolviese, sintiendo tranquilidad y paz.

-Tal vez…- Susurró, sus mejillas se encendieron, algo que Zoro no vio al encontrarse observando la luna llena. -Tal vez… yo pueda llenar ese vacío, Zoro.- Y levantó la vista, y se encontró con los ojos de Zoro. Sus mejillas cogieron un color aún más sano.

Vió como el kenshi se acercaba lentamente, sin despegar sus ojos de los azules de ella. Sus labios se rozaron y una descarga eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo de ambos. El brazo del kenshi rodeó la cintura de Robin mientras ésta iba echándose hacia atrás por el peso de Zoro sobre ella.

Los besos fueron volviéndose más fogosos, más apasionados. Los labios de Robin se separaron, dejando pasar la lengua del kengou entre ellos, comenzando con una lucha, retorciéndose y lamiéndose, en una pelea sin perdedor. Aunque cuando Robin gimió en la boca de Zoro cualquiera diría lo contrario.

Las manos de ambos cobraron vida, las de él subieron de la cintura de la morena, acariciando su piel desnuda, expuesta al estar vestida con un escueto bikini. Las de ella, más vivas y ansiosas, acariciaban el torso y los abdominales del kenshi, arañandolos ligeramente.

Sintió como los besos de Zoro iban bajando por su cuello, acariciándolo con los labios, su lengua delineó una de sus clavículas hasta alcanzar la orilla de sus pechos. Una de sus manos, que se había colado por debajo de su espalda, la elevó ligeramente. Con dos caricias, deshizo el lazo de su espalda y cuello, removiendo la parte superior de su bikini. Besó, suavemente, cada uno de los pechos de ella, pasando la lengua por el valle entre ellos y provocándole un escalofrío.

Los ligeros jadeos de Robin fueron convirtiéndose en pequeños gemidos, silenciosos, cuando los besos, caricias, pellizcos y succiones se centraron en sus pezones. Y esos mismos pequeños gemidos fueron aumentando de volumen, sin poder evitarlo, cuando las caricias que su mano derecha estaba provocando en el interior de sus muslos comenzaron a subir y acariciar su sexo por encima de la tela del bañador.

Las manos de Robin acariciaban el cabello de Zoro, y clavaron las uñas en su espalda cuando las caricias mudaron al interior de su bañador. Un par de dedos tentaba sus labios mientras su pulgar se entretenía abusando de su, sensible, clítoris. Ahogó un fuerte gemido, al sentir un par de dedos indtroduciéndose en su interior, mordiendo con fuerza el hombro del kenshi hasta notar el metálico sabor de la sangre en sus labios.

Entre las pequeñas dudas que se habían formado en la cabeza de Zoro, durante todo el tiempo que habían compartido juntos, había una que le había estado atormentando durante mucho tiempo y al que le había dado muchas vueltas, aunque jamás lo admitiría. Esa duda era como reaccionaría Robin ante la llegada de su orgasmo.

La morena sentía como su placer aumentaba, lenta y suavemente, debido a la constante pero intensa acción de Zoro sobre su sexo y sus pechos. Cuando llegó al climax, cualquier pregunta anteriormente formulada por Zoro fue resuelta. Robin gemía, con fuerza, con cada ola de placer que se extendía por su cuerpo desde su vientre. O eso hizo hasta que fue silenciada por los labios del kenshi.

Llevándose la mano a los labios, Zoro pasó la lengua por ellos, sin dejar escapar ni lo más mínimo de aquel tesoro que disfrutaba incluso más que el mejor sake.

Tirando de sus hombros, Robin impactó sus labios contra los de él, en un beso cargado de pasión. Sintió como las manos del kenshi hacían desaparecer lo que quedaba de su bikini y unos brazos _fleur_ imitaron sus acciones, quitándole los pantalones.

Zoro se irguió, quedando de rodillas y observó a la mujer desnuda que estaba tumbada ante él. Bajo la luz de la luna llena, con el sonido de las olas de fondo, sus mejillas sonrosadas y su respiración pesada, pensó que nunca, jamás en su vida, había visto algo tan condenadamente sexy, tierno y hermoso.

Y, por su parte, Robin tampoco se podía quejar. La visión de la figura recortada de Zoro ante ella, vestido solo con unos finos boxers negros, que no hacían más que marcar su erección… Le estaba dando verdadera hambre.

Se levantó ligeramente, esta vez siendo ella la que buscaba el beso. Sus labios se volvieron a unir y los boxers desaparecieron, gracias a las, ahora reales, manos de la morena. Zoro la volvió a tumbar y sintió como rodeaba su cadera con ambas piernas. La besó, profundamente, y deslizó una de sus manos desde su hombro por su brazo, hasta alcanzar la de ella. Entrelazó los dedos con los de Robin mientras comenzaba a deslizarse lentamente en su interior, enmudeciendo uno de sus gemidos con un beso.

Comenzó con un vaivén lento, sintiendo como las húmedas paredes de la morena le recibían con un cálido abrazo. Volvió a besarla y le dio un ligero apretón a su mano, siendo devuelto, con uñas incluídas, por parte de Robin.

Los gemidos de ella aumentaban de volumen y se hacían más largos, mutando a gritos que eran silenciados, o intentaban ser silenciados, por los labios de Zoro. Por su parte, el kenshi emitía bajos y profundos gruñidos al oído de la arqueóloga, mandándole escalofríos por la espalda.

Una de las manos de él, la que le quedaba libre y no sujetaba la de Robin, se deslizó por su cuerpo, torturando ligeramente uno de sus pezones, hasta llegar, de nuevo, a su clítoris. A él no le quedaba mucho y necesitaba acelerar la llegada del orgasmo de Robin.

El gemido, esta vez más alto y largo, que salió de los labios de ella cuando sintió, de nuevo, el pulgar del kenshi jugueteando con su clítoris, estaba segura se oyó desde donde estaban sus nakama.

Los besos, sobre sus pechos, clavícula, cuello, mejillas, nariz y frente, para después volver a sus labios y que sus lenguas se volvieran a enconcontrar, más las, ahora rápidas, embestidas por parte del kenshi en su sexo, llegando a tocar ese punto que mandaba oleadas de placer por su cuerpo, más las acciones de Zoro en su, extasiado, botoncito la estaban volviendo loca. Los gemidos habían mudado a gritos mientras que los gruñidos de él aumentaban de volumen. Y, aún así, su orgasmo llegó en un susurro.

-Te… Quiero…- Murmuraron ambos a la vez, sobre los labios del otro, antes de besarse y que as oleadas de placer inundaban su cuerpo, los de ambos, rompieran cualquier hilo de cordura que aún les quedaba.

Robin se arqueó, ofreciéndole en vajilla de plata sus pechos al kenshi, que prefirió besar sus apetecibles labios. Los embates se volvían más lentos, hasta detenerse.

Se quedaron así, mirándose el uno al otro, sintiendo como sus corazones bombeaban algo más que sangre y oxígeno.

Amor.

Un amor que recorría sus cuerpos por entero, desde la coronilla hasta la punta de los dedos de sus pies. Un amor que, ahora, Zoro se daba cuenta de que había sentido por esa onna, por su onna, desde el mismo momento en que sus ojos azules se posaron sobre los suyos.

Tumbándose a un lado, sintió como Robin se abrazaba a él, entrelazando sus piernas. El agua fría del océano ahora llegaba a humedecerles ligeramente los pies, a ambos. La morena apoyó la cabeza sobre el pecho de Zoro y suspiró.

No hacían falta más palabras ni acciones, no necesitaban nada más, ambos cerraron los ojos y se dejaron llevar por la paz y tranquilidad que sentían. Que se hacían sentir el uno al otro.

Y, en ese momento, Zoro encontró una nueva meta a seguir. Un nuevo sueño que cumplir y se juró, ahora él solo y en voz baja, que pasaría el resto de su vida junto a ella.

_**Forever…**_

…

…

…

…

…

…

***Aparece Cata pasándose la mano por los labios.* Perdón, estaba vomitando. Dios, comu odio estas cosas. **

**Laura, me debes una bien grande. Esta escena la saqué del rato de playa que pasé el otro día con Andrés y Vicky. Ugh.**

**En fin, dedicado, como no podía ser de otra forma, a Laura. Ya te dije que haría cualquier cosa por mis amigos, ¿no? Pues acabo de sacarme el corazón, comérmelo, y escribir lo que me pediste. Y no te quiero hacer mal, solo informarte de que me ha costado y que haría cualquier cosa por ti, imouto. ^-^ (¡AAINS COMO TE QUIERO! TT^TT)**

**En fin, un abrazo, y hoy no hay nutella porque ya he tenido bastante dulce… para años. ¡Gracias por leer y un abrazo! **

**-Muco! ;D**


End file.
